


As must be done

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ speedwriting comm, prompt: Fighting for your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As must be done

I am stronger. Faster. All together better.

I can see it in his optics as he focuses every small scrap of processing power he has on me.

I can feel it in his field as I close, his emotions brushing against my own, his desperation against my determination.

His optics brighten as it ends, his last vocalisation static and binary blending in an incomprehensible mix.

“I'm sorry.” He stumbles, his hands trying to stem the flow of energon as his legs give way beneath him.

I step forwards, using the momentum to let my blade slice into his spark chamber. Blue optics dim and the pale light flickering along my blade goes out.

I brush a finger across his sigil, watching as the colour slowly fades from the red face branded onto his chassis before touching my own purple marking.

“I'm sorry.”


End file.
